Camping trip!
by PonytailGirl
Summary: when the summer vacation has finally arrived Fubuki, yusaburu and the kids are going on a camping trip. what if they get lost..? And what are the others doing here? Read and find out!


**Hi guys! this is another story requested by the awesome writer : Shiranai atsune.  
i promise to update ' 7 days ' soon too, but first i have to finish another requested story!  
Anyway, enjoy my fic!**

**CAMPING TRIP**

**FUBUKI'S P.O.V.**  
"FINALLY!" Atsune shouted while she threw her fist in the air.  
"six beautiful weeks without teachers, homework and other unnecessary school shit and Hellooo~ Summer vacation!" Shiranai facepalmed at her sister's enthusiasm but I know that she's very happy about the fact that summer vacation had finally begun , I smiled.  
"Hey Dad?" Shiranai asked.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"Aren't you exited for the trip?"  
"Of course I am!" I widened my smile a little more.  
"c'mon, let`s get in the car!" I half shouted.  
they jumped in and fastened their seatbelts. While I drove the way to our house they talked about how exited they were about the camp trip and if we will have enough food the upcoming days.  
I smiled and said: "Guuuys! There's nothing to worry about! Me and mom already three dubble checked the stuff and we have everything."  
"Good!" they smiled.  
when we arrived at our home we ate something and waited for Yusa-chan to come back.  
after about an hour, we heard the door getting opened and closed.  
"MOM~!" the girls yelled happily.  
"Are you exited for the trip?" atsune asked hyper.  
"Yes I am!" She smiled, I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.  
"Welcome back honey." I said lovingly, she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Okay girls! We're leaving around 6 o'clock and that's in about 2 hours from now so if you forgot something do it now!" she said.  
"We have everything we need!" they said in unison.  
"ah, Is that so.. well Shiranai, have you got your socks? And Atsune Where is your tooth brush?"  
She said smirking.  
"SHIT!" they said and they ran upstairs.  
they packed the last things and played a bit soccer outside with me and yusa-chan.  
They're talented that's for sure! I smiled and sat down.  
"Geez, you girls are good.. I'm exhausted!" I said.  
The girls high-fived each other and went to get something to drink.  
time flew by after another game of soccer and we packed our bags loaded the car and we went to the forest.  
"Say dad, did you ever go on a camping trip before now?" shiranai asked.  
"Yeah, it was so much fun!" I said and smiled at the memories.  
"Good. So if we'll get lost you know what to do right?" she asked with a slight hint of panick in her voice.  
"yep! But we won't I know the forest pretty good so don't go where I have told you not to go okay?"  
" 'kay dad!" she said.  
after like 1,5 hours driving we finally arrived at the forest, parked the car and we set up our tents.  
"okay, for fire we need wood.. so who's gonna get some?" I asked.  
"We will!" the girls said at the same time.  
"okay, but don't go too far ! you know where you can and can't come right?" I said.  
"Yes!" they yelled while they ran off.  
"I hope they don't get too far.." yusa said a little concerned.  
"They don't, I know it" I hugged her.  
after a couple of minutes, the girls came back with a huge amount of wood and I learned them to make a fire.  
"That was so awesome dad!" atsune said.  
"Hell yeah it was!" shiranai added.  
"Good to hear!" I smiled and prepared some food.  
after we finished that, we played a game of soccer.  
"Dad! Come on!" atsune said.  
"Oh God I'm tired! Go play with the two of you I will join you later okay?" I said panting.  
"Okay~"  
"Those girls sure have a lot of energy don't they?" yusa said smiling.  
"Yeah.. they're almost at the same energy level as Endou when they are playing soccer.."  
"They sure are hehe.." she smiled.  
" Hey girls! It's getting late so, brush your teeth and get dressed in your pj's!" I yelled to them.  
"ahw… Okay!" they said.  
they did what I told them and went to sleep.  
"I'm glad they like it." Yusa said smiling.  
we also went got dressed to our pj's , brushed our teeth and went to our tent.  
"Hey yusa-chan, what about a walk through the forest tomorrow?"  
"Great idea Shirou-kun! But you are going to make sure we don't get lost aren't you?" yusa said a little unsecure.  
"Of course! You don't have to worry, we all have cell phones so we call each other if we get lost okay?" I said to calm her down, and it worked.  
"yeah, you're right.. I shouldn't worry so much." She said.  
I kissed her on the cheek and we went to sleep.


End file.
